Half Ghost: Lust
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: And I couldn't wait for it. Now that I think about it. I guess I do have a lust. Oblivion. I lust... For Oblivion. Right now I sit. Thinking of the day. The day- I Wordlessly Walk Into Oblivion [I Don't Own Danny Phantom]


**Welcome one and welcome all to-**

_**Half Ghost: Lust**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. That Jackass Butch Hartman does0**_

First Year-

Lust. What is the meaning of said word? To most creatures in existence it was simply an animal desire to mate or have sex as one could put it. One could lust for many things. Some for the opposite sex while others of their own. Yeah, I know. Pretty sick right? Often Lust could even turn into love. Even though it's mostly fake and could blow up in many ways.

I, as a human being, although I suppose I can't put myself in that category anymore. Why? Simple, I ain't human. Not anymore.

So as a Creature? With emotions I also have a lust.

But I forgot what it was.

Can you blame me? The only thing I experienced now was pain, anger and sadness. But mostly pain. How can a man have a lust, if he's in so much pain?

…

…

…

What? Don't look at me. I'm not in pain….. No wait. I am in pain.

I think so. It's so hard to understand with all that screaming.

Oh wait. I'm the one who's screaming.

…..

….

Oh shit. I think I'm beginning to lose my sanity.

Sanity….. Sanity…. Chanity? Chanity?! Chanity! Yay, I love you chanity. I lust You!

Second Year-

Lust. Ust. Lust. Bust. Lust. Lust. Lust. Lust.

LUUUUUUUSSSTTT!

I lust. For blood. For flesh. For HUMAN flesh.

Oh look. There are humans right there in front of me.

"Hello, lo, lo, lo, lo, lo." I said, disappearing. The cowering GIW agents hugged each other in fear.

"Lo." I whispered on one of their ears.  
"Aaah!" The agent screamed like a little girl….

As I bit onto his neck. With one pull, I tore into the flesh and devoured him. The other agent stood up and ran. I was going to follow…..

But I was blinded by my lust.

I didn't care what he did. All I cared for right now was eating the mortal being in front of me. After all, I did lust for it. It's sorta an Obsession The stampeding footsteps of many GIW agents fill my ear and they shoot darts with high dosage of sedatives. Concentrated poison and of course. Ecto blasters

I think.

I began to eat faster. And in mere moments a badly eaten carcass was left of him.

Yet I was far from being satisfied.

I turned and fly towards the field agents as fast as I could. Then proceeded to kill them one by one. If I didn't they would have stood between my long overdue lunch.

With them all dead, I started to eat them as well.

Steal walls appear on both sides of the wall, glowing green. Looks like Agent Z got smart.

My mind gets all foggy like but I sped myself up more. Can't let food go to waste as mama always said. Lol.

I eventually faint.

With my eyes wide open

And the blood of my victims trailing out of the cracks in between my now zagged teeth.

...

...

Sadly I couldn't eat them all.

This is my life. This is the reason of my existence. My Obsession.

My Lust.

Third Year-

Black...

Everything was black. Cause the lights were off. I sat in the corner and watched it. The Darkness was...

Enchanting.

My arms were bound by an ecto suppression collar.

Useless they were. I didn't even struggle anymore. For them to work their magic.

What was the concept of this one shot again? Oh right, Lust.

I didn't.

I simply just didn't anymore.

I had nothing to lust for.

Nothing to live for.

And we all know what happens to my kind... When we lose our reason to exist.

A tingling sensation pass through my body. Indicating that it was about to begin. Soon

And I couldn't wait for it. Now that I think about it. I guess I do have a lust.

Oblivion.

I lust... For Oblivion.

Right now I sit. Thinking of the day.

The day-

_I Wordlessly Walk Into Oblivion_

-Line Break-

**Okay seriously. I don't care if you favorite this or not but just review and tell me what you think of that last italic line. Personally that sent chills up my spine.**


End file.
